Multipoint measuring devices with a switch are known in the prior art, in which transducers converting the measurand to an electric signal are connected via transistor switching devices to a measuring circuit. Said switch comprises, in turn, an off-line control unit and binary-decimal registers with decoders (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 480,190). However, when such measuring devices are employed in construction strength tests, using resistance strain gauges or thermometers, one has to use an objectionably large amount of connecting wires and switching elements.
Thus, connection of a resistance strain gauge or thermometer requires four switching elements and four connecting wires having a length of about several dozen or even hundreds of meters. This involves great difficulties in the case of many times repeated tensometric measurements in complex constructions, wherein a number of transducers of the measured quantity may reach several tens of thousands.